I Loved You First
by Rikurt36
Summary: When Preston comes back from his Europe trip with Irina, Porter starts to get jealous.


**He, guys! So it's my second _Desperate Housewives_ fanfiction, still about the Scavo twins. Even if nobody commented on the previous one, I just hope you read and enjoyed it, just as you'll do with this one (which is way shorter and simpler). If you have any question, I'll be glad to answer!**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Summary:** **When Preston comes back from his Europe trip with Irina, Porter starts to get jealous.**

* * *

 **I Loved You First.**

"Mom! Dad! Preston's back!" Penny yelled as she ran to the door. She opened it gladly, and threw herself in her big brother's arms.

Hearing this, all the family followed her. Porter's heart missed a beat when he heard the news. His twin brother was back. Finally.

He strode to the hallway, where his family had already gathered. Preston was there, fresher than ever—he had even grown a mustache. Porter smiled plainly to the younger boy and they hugged tightly.

"We missed you," Porter whispered between his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, guys," Preston replied warmly. "I've got a nice surprise for you!"

"You brought us presents?" Penny asked, full of hope.

"In a way. Honey?" he called, half-turning to the car in the alley. A young, tall blonde got out of it—she looked like Russian models. When she got to the door entrance, Preston put a hand on her waist, and smiled to his family, "This is Irina. Irina, this is my family."

"Hello!" she said with an accent. "Preston has told me so much about you all!" She reached out a hand to Lynette and Tom. "You must be Preston's parents. Nice to meet you!"

Lynette laughed falsely and Tom stuttered in surprise, but they shook her hand.

"So you didn't bring us any presents?" Penny sulked.

"Isn't she a precious enough present?" Preston smiled radiantly.

And Porter could see it. Truly, Preston shined with happiness. He loved her. Too much.

* * *

Irina had spent over a week now at the Scavos' and neither of the parents or Porter himself could think of a way to get rid of her. They did not complain about their son being finally with a girl that made him happy. But the problem was that she was not the right girl for him.

Porter, more than anyone, knew that Preston wasted his time and risked being hurt for nothing. He knew he should not interfere, because Preston was old enough to decide for himself, but somehow Porter wanted to tell him everything he thought about this relationship.

* * *

"Hey, Pres?" Porter said distractedly as his brother was heading for he and Irina's bedroom, after his shower. Preston stopped and turned around in the middle of the stairs, smiling warmly. "I was wondering... Since we've never really got to talk about Irina after she arrived, I... I mean, I don't feel comfortable..." Porter had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. It had never been a problem for him to talk to anyone. But Preston was not anyone. "Do you really think she's right for you?"

"Why do you ask me that, dude?" Preston shook his head. "You know I like her."

"But I'm not sure that mom and dad do. Or that I do."

Preston furrowed his eyebrows. Readjusting the towel around his waist, he murmured between his teeth, "You know what? I'd appreciate it if you could be a little more comprehensive, all of you. It's hard being the one who has always failed, so for once I'd like to have something to feel proud of."

"I'm not... I'm just saying she doesn't seem to be for you... You've always liked cool and kind girls. Not... Russian top models, you know. I'm just worried."

"Why? Because she's more beautiful than any girl you could get?" Preston replied angrily.

"I just... Sorry." Porter looked down. "I'd noticed you were not acting like usual. I just wanted to help my little brother."

"Well, your little brother is now all grown up." Preston rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your unnecessary concerns. Now I shall get to my room where Irina is waiting for me."

Porter wanted to stop him, to tell him how much he was sorry. But he let him go, and he let his heart break.

* * *

Life got each day more miserable for Porter as his twin got closer to Irina. Porter felt she was not true, and hid something to her boyfriend. But, of course, Preston was too blind to understand it.

After a month only, Preston announced big news, at dinner. Tom had cooked a decent meal because his son had said he had a speech to make to the entire family.

At dessert, he rose, and Irina giggled and stood by him. Preston smiled to her and started confidently, "Mom, dad. As you know, Irina and I are madly in love with each other, and we want to go further. I have asked her to marry me. And she said yes! We'd like your blessing."

There was a huge silent. Everyone was staring blankly at the happy and nervous couple. "Does it mean she is to be my sister?" Penny asked after a moment, mortified.

"She'll be your sister-in-law! Isn't that marvelous?" Tom and Lynette were awkwardly staring at each other, as if to try to communicate silently. "Come on! What do you say?" Their parents sighed, and Preston desperately turned to his brother for support. "Porter?"

Porter was shaking, and he raised his look in the couple's direction. He bit his lips and mumbled in a stutter, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

He got up and headed for his bedroom. He slammed the door and threw himself on his bed, letting his pain go out in a pitiful moaning.

Soon a knock was heard on the door. Immediately Porter dried his tears and profoundly breathed in. Preston got in.

"Hey," his brother said in an awkward smile.

"What do you want?" He regretted his abrupt tone right away.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay. And if you're okay about Irina and I. You left pretty early."

"Yeah, I—Sorry, I didn't feel well."

"Better now?"

Worse, he wanted to say. But instead he lied painfully, "Totally."

"So, what do you think?"

"I..." Porter sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm in love with Irina."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Of course I am! You think I'm stupid?" Preston was offended. "Why are you so reluctant?"

"I just worry about you, you know... I wouldn't like you to get stuck with someone you won't like anymore in two months."

"That's not gonna happen to us."

"That's what you say," Porter mumbled, so low his brother did not hear.

"Look. I know you don't like her pretty much, but you'll have to accept her eventually."

"I guess." Preston smiled and started to leave but his twin called him again, "Pres! Just... Just really think this through."

* * *

Nothing could have been done to stop Preston from getting affianced with Irina. Indeed, he was blinded by his illusionary love for her, and barely paid attention to the rest.

And there was no one more diva-like than the girl herself. In the house, she now acted like a queen, demanding all and nothing to everyone.

And that had the strong effect to get Porter on his nerves. The worst part was that Preston did not even see that no one liked her. And she used that.

"Porter, can I take this iPod of yours?" she asked once. "I've lost mine, and you probably won't use it since you're supposed to do your homework."

Porter got immediately shocked. How come she dared talk to him like that?

"I'm not giving it to you, sorry." He was not sorry. But at least he tried to be nice.

She frowned, annoyed, and entered Porter's room, getting to his desk where the iPod was. She tried to take it, but Porter was faster.

"Give it to me!"

"No, I won't! Why would I?"

"I'm your sister-in-law!"

"Not. Yet." He took an even more irritated tone, "Preston can still change his mind."

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure? You don't even know him!"

"You think I don't care for him?"

"Less than I do!"

"You? You are nothing to Preston. I will soon be the only thing that matters to him."

Porter was so shocked that he could not reply. Irina grinned and made a few steps towards the red-haired boy's desk. She took the iPod in a triumphant laugh and left the room. Porter did nothing, he just could not. He was about to cry. He mattered to Preston, right? More than this cheap chick?

* * *

The wedding was coming, and Porter was each day darker. He knew Irina would be the death of his family. But how could he stop his brother from marrying her? How could he not see she was evil?

One day, as Porter was desperately trying to find sleep, Preston got into his room. His twin brother sat on his bed.

"Port'? You sleepin'?"

"No," he whispered.

"You alright?"

"What are you doing here?" Porter mumbled, straightening up. "Ain't you supposed to be with Irina in your own bed?"

"Yeah. But I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"My wedding." Porter rolled his eyes but as the room was dark, his brother did not notice. "Will you be my best man?"

"Of course." But there was no feeling in his voice. What was the point in being your brother's best man when you knew the wedding was all fake? "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, it isn't."

"What is it, then?"

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Pres', it's not that..." Porter got a grip on himself. "You should see how she treats me! It's like I'm her slave or something. She's not being respectful."

"It's just her way to show you affection. Once you get to know her, she's adorable."

"I know we can't trust her."

"Yeah? How, eh?"

"I don't—I just know it. Okay?" Preston stood still. "You'd have believed me, before. You always believed me. Over anyone else."

"I'm becoming a man, Port'. I've got to make choices on my own, now."

"And you've not been the best at it, lately. I mean, Irina? The wedding? You know better."

"Will you stop judging me, already?"

"If you stop making bad choices."

"Okay. That's enough. You know what? I'm sick of this. Whether you support me or not, I'll go through this." Preston got up. "I just wanted my brother to be the witness of the best day in my life."

"I don't want to witness that. I'm not hypocritical. Not with you."

"Then it won't be totally perfect. Not without you."

"I'm sorry."

Preston sniffed. "You won't even reconsider it?"

"You don't get it. She's not right for you!"

"Then who is? Eh?" Preston had nearly yelled. "For eighteen years, no girl has ever been right for me, according to you! So I'm asking you, Porter: who is?"

"ME!" Porter shouted back, out of control. When he realized what he had just said, he bit his lips. But he proudly continued, "Yeah. I am. I've always been there for you. She hasn't. And she won't be. Because she doesn't deserve you. I know what she is. And you would, if you weren't blinded by the fake attention she's got for you. And I was too stupid to realize you just need more attention from me. So please—please!—don't do it... Let me try and love you like I should. I couldn't survive if you agreed on spending the rest of your life with someone else."

Preston stayed a few minutes quiet. Then he stated, "What are you talking about?"

"Preston... You're my brother. I really care about you. More than she does. Let me take care of you, better than she would."

Preston sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I love her."

Porter had a fake laugh. "So that's all? You love her? You'll choose her over me?"

"There's no choice to make. Family is for ever."

"But I just can't believe you'll let her into the family!" Porter yelled.

"My choice is done, whether you like it or not!" Preston subsided. Still tense, he asked, "Will you be my best man, yes or no?"

"I'm never coming to this fucking wedding!" Porter shouted. He kicked something that was on his way, and brutally opened his wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Preston mumbled, still moved.

"I'm leaving. Not staying in this house any longer."

"What? Porter, you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can! You don't get it! I love you. I love you, okay? That's why I'm doing this."

"But I love you too!"

"I'm sorry. It's not enough," Porter replied, closing his bag. "Surely you don't love me like I do."

"I'm not gonna throw my wedding away for your brotherly love."

Porter painfully nodded. He went passed Preston, who stopped him by the shoulder.

"Please, stay. It'd mean a lot if you came."

"I won't. Can't look at you being all mad about her when she's definitely making fun of you."

Preston stood silent. Porter left. Only the sound of the car was heard, and Preston shook his head. He had lost him, maybe for ever.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Preston was extremely nervous. Not because he was getting married. But because his brother would not be there. Porter had witnessed every big step of his life. He would not witness this one. And it hurt, not having his reliable presence.

Preston was just getting all set, with his father, but Tom too was concerned.

"Why didn't he come?" he kept asking. "It's not Porter-like. He would do anything for you."

"I don't know. He just said he couldn't."

"That's horrible. But you know what? It's okay. Parker's gonna be all fine. It's a big day."

"Dad?" Preston asked in a shaking voice. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Tom stopped what he was doing. He dropped his hand from Preston's bowtie and sighed.

"Son. I'm not saying this is a mistake. You're old enough to make your own decisions. But in my opinion, it's a bit early to get stuck with a woman all your life. Tell yourself you'll have kids with that girl."

"Yeah, I've thought about that... but what does it mean for you folks?"

"We didn't see you that much anyway!" Tom laughed, but for a second, he seemed way older than he was.

"Does that mean I won't see Porter that much?"

"Preston, you'll be married. What did you expect?"

"I just don't know. Irina and I we're just talking about travels, and all the fun we'd have..."

"Marriage is not only good times. You'll have bad days too." Preston looked down. "I just hope you know who you'll spend them with."

Someone entered the little room in the church. Lynette was checking on the groom. "All set, guys?" She made a face to Tom to indicate how it had been going with Irina—a torture, apparently. "Alright, let's go!"

Lynette was guiding her second son to the altar of the church. She was smiling but deep inside, Preston could feel her resignation.

"I'm scared, mom," the man said.

"I know, honey. It's gonna be fine. You're about to make a girl the happiest on earth."

"But will the boy be?" Lynette stopped. "I really wish Porter was there. Maybe he was right. I'm not ready."

"It's okay to feel like this. But you don't have to. If that's what you have decided, then it's what has to be."

"I don't know... Is Irina all right?"

"She's better than ever."

They reached the altar where Tom was, and the parents quickly embraced the son, then got back to their seats. The music started, and everything got confused for Preston. He vaguely saw Irina, in a stunning white dress, accompanied by Parker, followed by Penny as the flower child. He heard the priest talk, the audience applause, and Parker give him the rings. As he was going to put one on Irina's left hand, he was brought back to reality by Penny's whisper, 'Porter's back!' Thus Preston stopped everything he was doing and raised his head. His twin brother was at the other side of the church, at the end of the aisle, in joggings, a sad and defeated smile on his face.

'You came,' Preston thought.

'Of course I came,' he nearly heard Porter's sarcastic voice reply. 'You thought I was going to miss my twin brother's wedding?'

And Preston smiled like he never had, and dropped Irina's hand to admire his brother's beautiful arrival. But his soon-to-be wife frowned and mumbled angrily, "Prrreston, what are you doing? Stay focused!"

Preston was about to obey and he stopped. Why should he obey? Did he forget he was free? At least, as long as he was not putting that ring on. He looked back at Porter. His eyes were narrowed. He was waiting for his brother's decision.

One more look at Irina. Another at Porter.

He dropped his responsibilities and ran childishly through the aisle. He threw himself into Porter's arms and hugged him so tight he could nearly choke him.

"Hey," Porter murmured in a chuckle.

"Hey... I'm glad you came."

"You know that she's waiting for you. And that she's furious. Right?"

"The hell with that. You're here."

"And I'm staying."

"For ever?"

"As long as you want me to."

"For ever."

They broke apart. Porter smiled. Preston blushed.

"You're not going back?"

"I've got time to marry, right?"

"Yes you have."

Preston smiled and got back to the altar, Porter following him proudly. He stopped near his parents and stayed by them, while Preston was getting next to his fiancée.

"As you may all have seen," he addressed the audience, "my brother has made it to the ceremony. And it made me realize family comes first. And I've not spent enough time with mine before getting engaged in something bigger." He turned to Irina. "Darling, I know this is inexcusable. But you understand, don't you? We'll get married. I just need to rebind with my family. Okay?"

The audience was amazed by this showing of brotherly love, but it looked like the Russian girl did not share this. She frowned and leaned her head.

"What." She continued louder, "What arrre you saying we do not get marrrried ?" She made a step towards him. "You do not love me? You made fun of me all this time? You prrromised we would get marrrried!"

"Irina, we'll get married! I just need time. I'm not ready," he whispered, shamefully turning away from the audience.

"No!" she shouted. "You betrrray me! You lied!" She looked furious. "I will not let you do this to me!" She turned to the priest and said, "Prrroceed."

"Irina!" Preston cut. "What are you doing? I said I'm not ready! Just respect my choice."

"Listen. Either we get marrrried right now or we never do. Is it clear enough?"

"Are you actually blackmailing me?"

"You said we'd marrrry as soon as we got back to Amerrrica!"

"Well I was wrong! I can't!" Preston was getting angry himself. "Why do you keep going with that?"

"I need to marrrry, right now!" These words seemed to have slipped from the blonde's mouth. She bit her lips and narrowed her eyes, then smiled as if nothing had happened. "Well. Where werrre we?"

"What do you mean you need to marry?"

"Sirrr?" she asked the priest.

"Irina! Answer me! What do you mean you need to marry?"

"Prrreston, please! I love you. I just want it to be official."

"I won't. You can't make me."

Irina shook her head and spat, "You're an ungrrrateful bastarrrd!" Then she went down the altar and through the aisle, quickly getting out of the church in front of the entire audience.

"IRINA!" Preston shouted, pursuing her. But as he passed near his family, his brother took him by the arm. "Porter, let me go!"

"You don't get it. She's tricking you."

"What—What are you talking about?"

"She's been using you! Mom told me she just found out Irina already had a husband and tried to get naturalized in the US by marrying you. She said she tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen... I'm sorry, Prest'."

The taller twin desperately looked at the giant door. Irina was still outside. He could just run and catch her up before she disappeared from his life. Or stay by his family. He stared at Porter. He was smiling sadly, but frankly.

"Stay," Porter begged, as if he had heard his thoughts. "For me."

Preston glanced at the door, then back at his brother. He threw himself into his arms. "Of course I'll stay."

"Thank you," Porter whispered.

"Thank YOU. I should've listened to you. You were right from the start."

"Maybe. But I was mainly jealous."

"Of what?"

"That creepy bitch. She had you just to herself. I couldn't stand that. 'Cause you're all mine, right?"

"Sure I am."

Preston kissed his brother on the cheek, and the audience started getting nervous about the wedding. Lynette pragmatically got on the altar and told everyone there would be no wedding. Though some thought Porter had something to do with that, they mainly welcomed the news with a smile—who would have seen Preston with that girl anyway? They would rather see a family reunite instead.

* * *

 **What did you think? I am sorry if you liked Irina, but the relationship Preston has with Porter is so much deeper than the one he had with her. It was my vision of things, tell me if you don't (or do) share it!  
**


End file.
